1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prompting method and a wireless device, and more particularly, to a prompting method and a wireless device capable of prompting users about variation of wireless signal strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the technology evolves, wireless devices such as smart phones, tablets, etc., become an important part of human life. People may utilize the wireless devices via a wireless cellular system (e.g., the 2G/3G/4G wireless communication system) or a wireless local area network system (e.g., Wi-Fi) to perform functions such as voice call, web browsing, passing instant messages on the social network, information inquiry, etc. Received signal quality is highly related to a location of the wireless device and an angle of an antenna of the wireless device. When the received signal quality is bad, the location of the wireless device may be moved or the angle of the antenna may be rotated to obtain better received signal quality. In general, the signal strength is shown in a monitor of the wireless device, a user has to stare at the monitor so as to grasp the variation condition of the signal strength. However, under the condition of the user staring the monitor, the rotated angle of the wireless device is limited. In addition, the user may neglect obstacles in a neighborhood of the wireless device when moving the wireless device, and cause dangers. Therefore, there is a need to improve the prior art.